Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to configuration of a cluster server.
Description of the Related Art
High performance computing systems, such as server systems, are sometimes implemented using compute nodes connected together by one or more fabric interconnects. The compute nodes execute software programs to perform designated services, such as file management, database management, document printing management, web page storage and presentation, computer game services, and the like, or a combination thereof. The multiple compute nodes facilitate the processing of relatively large amounts of data while also facilitating straightforward build-up and scaling of the computing system. The fabric interconnects provide a backbone for communication between the compute nodes, and therefore can have a significant impact on processor performance. In order to use the fabric interconnect after a system reset, the compute nodes typically have to be configured with address and routing tables that implement the fabric interconnect's communication scheme.